tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Ancient Scarab
}|GetValue= }| | name = Ancient Scarab | hp = 1000 | exp = 720 | ratio = 0.720 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = no | creatureclass = Arthropods | primarytype = Insects | abilities = Melee (0-210), Envenom (15-145), Poisoning Storm 22-26 hp/turn, Paralysis, Haste, Summons 0-3 Larva. | maxdmg = 380+ (not including summons) | immuneto = Earth Damage, Paralysis, Invisibility | strongagainst = Physical Damage (-30%), Energy Damage (-20%) | weakagainst = Fire Damage (+20%), Ice Damage (+5%) | behavior = Ancient Scarabs chase the enemy and use poison storms that can paralyze or poison players as well as poison missiles. They will fight until death, and can retarget. | sounds = | notes = Larva's final stage, they are almost powerful as a Giant Spider, but can be more dangerous since they can paralyze you, and it is not uncommon to get 2 or 3 on you at once in the Larva Caves. | location = Ankrahmun Library Tomb, Stone Tomb, Peninsula Tomb deep in Larva Caves (found beneath steps underground). | strategy = A hunting team should consist of a single blocker and one or more shooters. Paladins with Distance Fighting of 65+ are welcome, maybe with a couple convinced Demon Skeletons. Mages should attack using a Rod/Wand, together or optionally with summoned Demon Skeletons, Flame Strike, or Fireball/Icicle runes. In case the team decides to use Demon Skeletons and there is no Druid, or the druid is not yet on the required level to mass heal on the Party, don't forget to bring some IHs to heal the Demon Skeletons from time to time. Low level blockers should consider wearing a Silver Amulet to reduce part of the Poison damage received when hunting Ancient Scarabs. A Sorcerer with a blocker can hunt these easily and get a lot of experience in a short amount of time. The knight lures 2+ Ancient Scarabs then the Sorcerer uses Fire Wave to kill. Mages Since the update, Fireball runes can be used to kill these creatures effectively, a Level 28 can solo one with these runes while stairhopping and shooting. High Magic Level is recommended. At level 40+ a Mage can hunt these without Magic Shield by luring them one at a time to the stairs while using Flame Strike or Ice Strike and a rod/wand and continue stairhopping or running until they die. You should be ready to heal if your HP goes under 300, since otherwise you can die by an unfortunate combo. If more than 1 Ancient Scarab is lured, then you should use SDs, GFBs or Avalanches to kill it fast, since 2 at a time can kill you in the wink of an eye. You should also keep some GFBs or Avalanches handy in case you get two or more larvae or scarabs on you which will break your shielding. Druids can hunt these as soon as they are able to cast the Mass Healing spell: summon two Demon Skeletons, get a strongest Rod (i.e Underworld Rod) ready and attack the target; heal the DS on low hp with Mass Healing. High Level Sorcerers can hunt these using Energy Wave to kill 2 or 3 at a time. To lower earth damage you receive you can wear some parts of Terra Set and a Silver Amulet. Knights May hunt these solo at the same level you would hunt Giant Spiders, but only at higher levels will get profit out of the hunting. High Level knights can lure some Ancient Scarabs and finish them all off with Exori's. Most damage a knight will receive is from the Poison. | loot = 0-230 gp, 0-4 Scarab Coin, Magic Light Wand, Plate Armor, 0-4 Small Amethyst (semi-rare), Scarab Amulet (rare), Ancient Amulet (semi-rare), Strong Health Potion (rare), 0-3 Small Emerald (rare), Scarab Shield (rare), Daramanian Waraxe (rare), Terra Hood (very rare). |}}